Juste ton corps contre le mien…
by Noisette
Summary: [UA] Londres, 19ème siècle. Il l’aimait, elle, une de ces femmes auxquelles il ne faut jamais s’attacher, car elles n’ont rien d’autre a offrir à part leur corps. Il l’aimait en espérant secrètement qu'elle ait un coeur...JPLE [Finie]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

Ben me voila avec une autre (encore !) fic ; mais je voulais vraiment l'écrire, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher… c'est un UA, différent de **In my Head**, c'est carrément dans un autre style, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture a vous tous !

**oOoOo**

**Titre : **Juste que ton corps contre le mien…

**Pairing** James/ Lily…et…enfin, vous verrez !

**Résumé :** UA Londres, 19ème siècle. Il l'aimait, elle, une de ces femmes auxquelles il ne faut jamais s'attacher, car elles n'ont rien d'autre a offrir à part leur corps. Il, l'aimait, elle, la courtisane la plus désirée de Londres. Il l'aimait en espérant secrètement, qu'elle avait, elle aussi un cœur…JP/LE

**Rating :** T

**PS** C'est un UA (univers alternatif). Ca passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas ! L'histoire se déroule dans le vieux Londres du 19ème siècle.

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil maintenant se retranchait derrière l'obscurité. Quelques mèches sanguinolentes tentaient vainement de se rattraper aux nuages, elle s'effilochaient et s'éloignaient petit à petit dans les ténèbres naissantes. Le Londres de la nuit s'apprêtait à vivre.

Dans les ruelles, les bruits se sont atténués, seul l'écho des sabots de cheval sur le sol résonnait derrière les calèches.

James Potter contempla sa cigarette d'un air absorbé, en tira une dernière bouffée, et la jeta au loin. Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche, et laissa son regard errer sur la ruelle faiblement éclairée.

Elle n'était pas là.

Pourtant c'est bien son heure : la rue commençait a se peupler…

Une femme d'age mur, dont les traits conservaient encore une certaine beauté s'approcha de lui, et se pendant a son cou, elle murmura effrontément a son oreille :

- Il fait froid ce soir, mon joli, viens avec moi…et je saurais te réchauffer…

James s'arracha à l'étreinte de la putain et longea la rue.

Il n'était ni choqué ni rien, après tout l'endroit était fait pour çà, les courtisanes y pullulaient, et étrangement, cela n'attiraient que les hommes de haute société, influents et connus, venu chercher leur compagne du nuit ou simplement du plaisir, le temps d'une étreinte.

Le quartier des délices, ainsi que l'appelaient ses habitués, était un véritable lieu de débauche et de luxure.

La 1ère fois, il y était venu avec Sirius et là…il l'avait rencontré.

Elle, la courtisane la plus désirée de Londres.

Personne ne savait son nom, elle refusait de le donner, alors ses amants l'appeler comme ils auraient souhaiter qu'elle se prénomme. Criant ce nom donné, le murmurant à ses oreilles quand elle s'offrait à eux.

Mais elle, ne crier jamais leurs noms.

Pas qu'elle les ignorait, loin de là…non…elle gémissait entre leurs bras, se languissait sous leurs caresse, mais une lettre ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque le plaisir atteignait son paroxysme.

Pourtant, elle avait crier le sien, elle l'avait chuchoter lascivement tout au cour des nuits qu'ils avaient partagées…et lui l'avait nommée Lily.

Il ignorait exactement quand est ce qu'il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne la désirait. Qu'il voulait son âme plus que son corps.

Et ce soir il était là pour ça.

Pour le lui avouer.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, dans cette même rue…

_Flash-back :_

- Que vient faire une si jolie femme seule, dans cette rue ? Avait lancé Sirius taquin.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres roses et pleines. Des yeux vert émeraude brillaient sous les boucles auburn de ses cheveux long comme l'horizon, lâchés sur ses épaules. Son visage étai fin, son teint de porcelaine, et un air de fragilité trompeur de dégager d'elle.

La jeune femme portait une robe verte de la couleur de ses yeux, qui soulignée sa taille et tomber en plis harmonieux autour d'elle, les manches longues et le décolleté modéré lui donnaient un air presque sage, que démentait immédiatement sa manière de regarder, de sourire…d'être tout simplement.

- Et que vient faire une femme ici, a part chercher un amant ? Avait elle rétorquée.

- Veux tu que je sois le tien, ce soir, Angelica ?

Sirius l'appeler « Angelica ».

Elle sourit et se contenta de dire :

- Crystel se languit de toi Sirius…

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire franc :

- Après tout, pourquoi pas…si je ne peux t'avoir mon ange…ton amie me consolera…

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

James, fut quelque peu surprit de l'entendre…lui qui croyait être passé inaperçu.

- Voici James Potter.

Ce dernier inclina la tête en signe de salut à l'intention de la courtisane.

- James, voici….

Il s'arrêta sous le regard ironique de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la présenter sous « Angelica », c'était _son _nom, à lui.

Choisissant de battre en retraite, il déclara :

- Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, j'ai une femme à combler.

Leur tournant le dos, il se dirigea vers un bâtiment coquet juste en face d'eux sus la voix de son Angelica :

- Ne sois pas si arrogant Sirius, elle a juré que tu ne dormiras pas…

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer…, fit James attirant son attention.

- Ne me vouvoie pas…ce n'est pas un salon mondain, ici tout le monde se tutoie.

- Sirius m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de nom.

Elle se mit à rire, et cela lui donna encore plus d'attraits.

- J'ai un nom, mais je ne le donne pas, c'est tout.

- Comment vais-je t'appeler alors ?

- Comme tu le souhaites, fit-elle en considérant l'homme devant elle.

Grand et mince, il possédait des yeux bleus, un bleu liquide, qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux.

Curieusement, il n'en était que plus séduisant.

Sentant qu'elle le dévisageait il s'enquit :

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- Je te regarde encore…

Ancrant ses yeux dans les siens elle rajouta :

- Il y a dans tes yeux un peu d'eau qui les rend brillants, ainsi que de l'or…mais pour l'instant, ils sont voilés par le désir et l'envie.

- Est-ce mal ? Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

La réponse l'étonna :

- Non car je suis belle et désirable.

- Et toi comment me trouves-tu ?

Il avait le sentiment d'être un peu trop hardi.

- Beau, sur de toi, sans doute éphémère et…

- Et ?

- Et rien.

- Pourquoi ne pas exprimer ta pensée ?

- Car les mots ne serviront à rien…tes yeux appellent les miens, et tes lèvres réclament les miennes, tu me veux.

Elle s'était arrêter, un peu essoufflée par la conversation.

James de son coté n'avait pas bouger, sidéré par l'échange verbale entre eux, il était d'une franchise alarmante, une sincérité incroyable.

- Viens…

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce fut la première nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

Une fleur meurtrière, venimeuse…mais atrocement belle. Voila à quoi elle le faisait penser.

C'est peut être cela qui l'avait poussé à l'appeler Lily.

Parce qu'elle semblait fragile, douce, pure et enfantine en apparence, comme une fleur de lys, alors qu'elle était souillé, fière et forte.

C'est peut être cela aussi, qui l'avait séduit en elle.

Qu'en savait-il de toute manière ? Eclatant d'un rire nerveux, il s'alluma une deuxième cigarette, et attendit.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Et voilaaaaaaa !

Je commence une autre fic, je suis consciente que c presque du suicide, avec toute celles que j'ai en cour, mais bon, celle là, sera courte ! J'ai eu cette idée en lézardant sur la plage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon elle est là !

Mon p'tit bébé…(essuie une larme de joie)

J'arrête de délirer..

Bon, la suite ne dépend que de vous, dites moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue (ou pas), si vous avez aimer (ou pas), si ça vous fait chier (ou pas) !

Bref, donnez moi votre avis, il est le bienvenu !

En attendant…kissoooo !


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Waouh…je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de review pour le premier chapitre. Autant dire que je suis surprise et ravie ! Yeaaaaaaah ! Merci a tous ceux qui m'en ont laisser (envoie des baisers à droite et à gauche, monte sur la table, danse la samba, sort Tom de nulle part, et lui roule une pelle…s'aperçoit qu'on la regarde et arrête ses activité ô combien intéressantes… cache Tom sous la table et reviens à son Pc).

Voila donc je mets le chapitre 2, je tiens a rappeler que cette fic sera assez courte : 3 ou 4 chapitre pas plus (on verra…).

Bonne lecture a toutes !

**Note 2 **: **Les RARs sont à la fin du chapitre !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre : **Juste que ton corps contre le mien…

**Pairing** James/ Lily…et…enfin, vous verrez !

**Résumé :** UA Londres, 19ème siècle. Il l'aimait, elle, une de ces femmes auxquelles il ne faut jamais s'attacher, car elles n'ont rien d'autre a offrir à part leur corps. Il, l'aimait, elle, la courtisane la plus désirée de Londres. Il l'aimait en espérant secrètement, qu'elle avait, elle aussi un cœur…JP/LE

**Rating :** T

**PS** C'est un UA (univers alternatif). Ca passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas ! L'histoire se déroule dans le vieux Londres du 19ème siècle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Juste que ton corps contre le mien…**

**Chapitre II**

La chambre, était calme. L'ambiance y presque irréelle, les bâtons d'encens laissaient échappaient des volutes de fumée parfumée qui finissaient par s'évanouir dans l'air. Des meubles anciens, riches étaient soigneusement placé dans la pièce, lui conférant ainsi un cachet luxueux, raffiné, tout en restant sobre.

Au milieu de la chambre, se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, dans lequel deux corps nus y étaient allongés. Des draps de soie blanche les recouvraient à moitié.

Les bougies éclairaient de leurs lueurs blafardes les deux corps enlacés sur le lit. Les cheveux de feu de la courtisane se mêlaient à ceux d'un blond presque blanc de son compagnon. A cette fragile lumière, l'homme à ses cotés n'en était que plus beau. Le visage fin, les lèvres roses, grand et mince, il était pourvu de magnifiques yeux gris -qui maintenant se cachaient jalousement sous ses paupières clauses- bordé de longs cils noirs.

C'était un type de beauté étrange, froid, mais incroyablement captivant. Et endormi, il n'en avait que plus d'attrait. Le rictus qui ornait d'habitude ses lèvres n'était plus. La lueur ironique qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était évaporée.

« On dirait un ange…les apparences sont tellement trompeuses… » Songea la courtisane. Dire qu'ils avaient étaient d'accord pour ne plus se revoir…elle ne recevait pas les hommes mariés. Et maintenant Lucius en était un. Il faudra mettre un terme à tout cela au plus vite.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant, la jeune femme se leva, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'homme endormi, elle s'empara d'un corset qui traînait négligemment sur la chaise de la somptueuse commode en bois d'hêtre, jeter là par les bons soin de Lucius, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle en ressortit, fraîche, propre, coiffée et à moitié habillée.

D'un pas léger, elle s'avança vers la grande psyché qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Là, elle tenta de fermer les lacets qui se trouvait au dos de son corset.

D'habitude c'était sa femme de chambre qui s'en chargeait mais cette dernière n'osait déranger sa maîtresse quand elle recevait un homme chez elle.

La courtisane était sur le point d'abandonner, lorsqu'un corps chaud et nu se glissa derrière le sien et se fit un devoir de l'aider.

- Je t'ai réveillé Lucius ? Demanda-t-elle distraitement, en observant leurs reflets dans la glace.

- Non, fut la réponse de son compagnon.

Après avoir fermé tous les lacets, l'homme colla son corps à celui de sa maîtresse, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et chuchota à son oreille :

- Où compte-tu aller comme ça Irya ? Moi qui pensais t'avoir pour toute la nuit…

Pour seule réponse, elle lui sourit dans le miroir, se détacha de lui, s'avança vers l'ancienne armoire prés de la fenêtre, et en sortit une robe bleu pâle perlée de diamants. Revenant devant le miroir, elle commença à s'habiller :

- Tu ne devrais plus revenir ici, ta femme en souffre…

Un sourire de pur mépris étira les lèvres fines de Lucius. Le sourire s'un homme qui n'aime pas. Le sourire d'un homme qui n'aimera jamais.

- Narcissa ne se soucie de rien si ce n'est de son confort…je ne suis avec elle que pour l'enfant qu'elle porte et aussi par allégeance à mon rang.

Elle le regarda, un instant et prononça :

- Alors ne reviens plus ici, au mois pour cet enfant…Irya ne te recevra plus, nous on avons déjà parlé.

Il la relâcha et ricana :

- Bien, je m'en trouverait une autre…une autre « Irya », son ton se fit plus doux, elle ne sera pas toi… mais qu'importe !

- Tu n'es qu'un scorpion sans cœur Lucius…je me demande comment cette glace arrive à contenir ton ignominie sans exploser, souffla-t-elle médusée.

Déposant un baiser dans son coup, il fit :

- De la même manière dont elle garde tes pêchers ma douce...au revoir Irya.

- Adieu Lucius.

Se fut au tour de l'homme de se revêtir. Et quand il fut prêt, il s'approcha de la courtisane, se pencha vers elle, et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque chastement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, comme si elle était faite de cristal. Puis, sans un mot, sans se retourner, il quitta la pièce.

Sur le lit ou ils s'étaient aimés pour la dernière fois, se trouvait un collier d'or, serti d'une émeraude pour pendentif. Le prenant doucement dans ses mains, la jeune femme revit en mémoire, cet homme à la beauté glacée, au cœur froid et aux manières de prince. Cet homme qui ne partagerait plus son lit.

Rangeant le bijou dans un écrin, la courtisane sortit à son tour, l'esprit occupé par un autre homme. Un homme aux yeux bleus, et aux cheveux de jais. Un homme qui l'appelait Lily. Celui qu'elle devait rencontrer le soir même.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lilli-Puce : Hello, je te rassures tout de suite : c'est un Happy end ! Alors contente ? Je suis super ravie que ça te plaise et que ça te tienne à cœur, surtout que je comprend ce que tu ressens quand tu dis être dans ton délire space, ça m'arrive souvent lol ! **

**Miss Hell Black** : **la suite est là, mais pour que James devine le prénom de Lily ce n'est pas prévue au programme ma belle ! tu comprendras au 3eme chapitre, j'espère que tu a aimé ! kissoo**

**Noriane** **merci pr ton compliment, j'ai essayé de faire dans la différence et c chouette de voir que c'est apprécié. Je t'embrasses !**

**Popo175 : coucou ! alors pour répondre à ton souhait voilà la suite !**

**My** **Dark Dreams : ****c adorable de ta part de m'encourager, j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter vu que la fic est déjà écrite sur papier lol ! Biz et merci !**

**Lilynatou : arrête de me complimenter je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête mdr ! Non franchement, j'ai était très contente de lire ta review et de savoir que tu apprécie mon style, surtout que cette fic est très différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'avais peur d'avoir tout crotté lol ! kissoo**

**Erylis : Kikou merci pour tous tes compliments, j'ai mis la suite et j'attends de voir si tu apprécies toujours autant !**

**Emeraude-chan : Hey ! merci de m'encourager c gentil de ta part ! grosses biz !**

**Piz :** **j'adooooooore ton pseudo ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça ! je trouve ça trop Kawaii ! ça y est je suis repartie dans mon délire…bizoux !**

**Etincelle-de-lune : voila, pour ne pas te faire profondément chier, j'ai mis la suite ! lol, ca m'as fait marrer de lire ta review ! merci pour tes encouragements ! bises !**

**Rosee : salut ! excuse l'otho, ça n'a jamais était mon fort, et j'ai beau utiliser un vérificateur ça laisse filtrer des fautes, je te promets de faire plus attention ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

**Flo-Fol-Œil : Sublime** **? Vraiment ? et ben dis donc…c adorable de ta part tout ça ! ça m'as fait super plaisir de le savoir, merci !**

**Maeva : Hello ma petite Ino ! Comment ça va, j'ai était très contente de te voir sur ma fic ! et encore plus quand j'ai su que tu appréciais ! bref je voulais d'abord te dire que je n'ai pas un délai de publication précis, j'update au grés de mes humeur (c'est moche je sais…). Honte à moi ; lol. Je t'embrasse très fort ma belle !**

**Floréole : Ma Flo ! Alors ça va ? Sous ta menace je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'être la suite sinon Noisette ne serai plus de ce monde…je ne sais pas si je dois être contente parce que tu as posté la 14eme review, ou aller pleurer parce que TU portes malheur…mais bon là n'est pas la question…tu me manque beaucoup ! Snif…allez viens faire le bizou…mais ou tu vas ?...Non reviens…zut alors ! Au fait j'ai lu la review que tu as laisser à Youssie à mon sujet lol, on a pas fini de délirer…par hasard une Saratoune…elle a activé son compte ou pas encore ?**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre, à cause de Lucius (cela va de soi…mdr), j'adore ce personnage, il me fait triper, c'est pas permis d'avoir autant de classe…bon j'arête de fantasmer…j'espère que cette suite vous a plu !

J'attends avec impatiences vos avis !

Normalement ces rars devaient etre avec les autres, mais ces derniers temps j'ai des problèmes avec mon pc et le site bugue….Noisette la maudite.

Bizou !

Je vous adore !

Noisette.


	3. Chapter 3 et Fin

**Chapitre 3**

Nonchalamment adossé contre un mur, James regardait la silhouette familière de celle qu'il attendait s'avançait vers lui.

- Bonsoir Lily, la salua-t-il, tu es en retard.

Une fois devant lui, il se laissa admirer le beau regard vert, le port altier, les lèvres pulpeuses et la grâce de L_ily_.

- Je sais.

Il était différent, pensa-t-elle, quelque chose avait changé en lui, ses yeux avaient un éclat particulier, sa voix était plus rauque, plus profonde aussi.

C'était plus…plus…c'était indéfinissable.

Peut être était-ce sa manière de dire « Lily », sa façon de se tenir, de la regarder... Mais une chose était certaine : il était différent ce soir.

Lentement, la main de l'homme vint lui effleurer la joue.

- Tu es belle.

Les doigts descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres, soulignant la rondeur de sa joue, effleurèrent son menton, puis descendirent jusqu'à son coup, là ils se faufilèrent derrière sa nuque et caressèrent la naissance de ses cheveux.

- Tu es si belle, répéta-t-il hypnotisé.

A chaque mot dit, le cœur de la courtisane battait un peu plus fort.

Un étau glacé lui enserra la poitrine.

Elle comprenait.

Sa respiration devint plus saccadée.

Elle comprenait tout maintenant.

James…James…son James aimait.

Il aimait une femme. Une femme qui s'appelait Lily, mais qui n'était pas elle. Une femme qu'il ne pouvait avoir…alors, il venait se consoler dans ses bras à elle, la catin, à qui il avait donnait le nom de sa belle. Peut être même, qu'elle lui ressemblait…

Soit.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Elle ne pouvait être tombée sous son charme…non, c'était impossible…impensable…mais alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort, si fort contre sa poitrine ?

Non…chut, tais-toi…tu ne peux l'aimer, tu n'en a pas le droit…folle…insensée…que quelqu'un fasse taire son cœur…que quelqu'un l'empêche de se révéler…oui, qu'il le garde secret…secret. Cet amour qu'elle ne découvrait que trop tard.

Les yeux de James étaient plus brillants que jamais.

- Tu es amoureux ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il tressaillit désagréablement. Du dégoût suintait clairement de sa phrase. On aurait dit que pour elle c'était un crime. Cachant son émoi, il ne demanda :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches entre le pourpre de ses lèvres

- On le voit dans tes yeux.

_Je le vois dans tes yeux._

Etonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle lisait en lui, il s'enquit :

- L'amour est dans mes yeux ?

Adoucie, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête :

- L'amour est dans ton cœur, mais tes yeux parlent pour toi, qui est-elle ?

Sa voix s'était faite murmure.

Elle l'observa avec insistance, plantant ses yeux candides dans les siens, n'en restant pas moins fière et arrogante.

Pris de cours le jeune homme ne put que dire la vérité :

- Toi. Je t'aime.

Un froid glacial submergea la courtisane. Ainsi c'était donc ça, ce n'était _que _ça…combien d'hommes le lui avaient dit…ce n'était rien que _ça_…

Etrangement, elle ne ressentit rien à cette déclaration, mis à part de la déception. Tout compte fait, il était comme tous les autres. Elle l'avait idéalisé en croyant qu'elle l'aimer. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son corps.

Ignorant la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui hurlait qu'il était sincère, que personne ne l'avait regardé avec ses yeux là.

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres :

- Tous les hommes m'aiment.

Face à cette réponse, James resta pétrifié, interdit. Puis sa pomme d'Adam se mit à tressauter, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son pantalon, à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant, luttant contre l'envie de vouloir tout ravager…en particulier cette femme qu'il aimait mais qui ne le croyait pas.

_Pas comme moi…_

La colère déferla en lui, ululante, chaotique : ne souffrait-il pas assez de savoir qu'elle passait ses nuits avec toutes sortes d'hommes, que quand il ne partageait pas son lit, un autre s'y trouvait ?

- TAIS-TOI !

D'un geste brusque, il la saisit par les épaules, et inversa leur position, la plaquant contre le mur.

- Pas comme moi…ils ne t'aiment pas comme moi !

Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien il souffla :

- Je t'aime…tu entends ? Je t'aime…pour ce que tu es…tout ce que tu es ! Pour ton unique beauté, pour ton allure altière, pour ta puissance, pour ta fragilité, pour le parfum de ton corps sculpté par l'amour…pur ton intelligence et ta force, sa voix se fit plus suppliante, je t'aime…je ne le répéterai jamais assez…pour tes yeux si beaux, ton caractère…pour notre enfant que tu portes dans ta tête, et que je déposerais un jour dans ton ventre, une fillette rousse aux yeux bleu, un garçon qui aura tes yeux…je t'aime c'est tout…c'est ainsi.

_Je n'y peux rien…_

La courtisane ne broncha pas seule un sourire un peu triste fit osciller ses lèvres…et son cœur. Il était donc sincère.

- James…tu sais ce que je suis, une courtisane, une….une putain, mes lèvres distillent le miel, mais à la fin elle deviennent plus amères que l'absinthe…je suis _sale_…je ne te rendrais pas heureux, je ne…je ne te mérite pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, ni mon passé ni mon nom…rien.

Il eut un mouvement d'impatience amère.

- Non, tu ne l'ai pas, Lily…tu ne l'ai pas…Laisse moi en juger par moi-même, je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférent…je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de savoir…

Il avait pris le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'implorait du regard.

- Je…je…

L'aimait-elle…ou pas ? Elle aimait être dans ses bras, elle aimait l'avoir dans son lit, elle aimait son corps…son âme…elle se sentait bien avec lui, ses pensée la ramenaient toujours vers lui…James, son James…elle avait soif de lui…de lui. Lui, toujours lui…

Etait-ce cela l'amour ?

Il la complétait.

Etait-ce cela l'amour ?

Elle aimait son parfum, sa voix…elle l'aimait…elle l'aimait…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime… _

Elle explosa :

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas…je, j'aime être avec toi, j'aime ton corps et le son de ta voix…j'aime ton esprit…toi, peut être que je t'aime…si c'est ça l'amour alors oui, je t'aime, mais…je…

Elle se tut. Il la regarda, attendris, touché et surpris. Alors que milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, une seule franchit ses lèvres :

- Dis moi…dis moi ton nom…

_Mon non…quel nom…il y en a tellement…tous souillés…tous sales…mais…pas le tien mon ange…pas le tien.._

La jeune femme baissa la tête, sa décision était prise. Puisque le bonheur s'offrait à elle, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ? N'y avait-elle pas le droit ?

- Lily.

De l'étonnement passa sur les beaux traits du jeune homme

- Mais c'est ainsi que je t'appelle…Lily comment te prénomme tu ?

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire de joie pure, d'insouciance totale.

- Je sais, je m'appelle Lily.

Soudain il comprit.

Elle abandonnait tout…sa vie de courtisane, son statut de femme riche et désirée…elle oubliait tout…pour lui. Elle abandonnait toute une part de la vie qu'elle avait eue avant lui…elle voulait tout oublier. Tout recommencer avec lui.

Il n'osait le croire.

Il n'y aurait plus d'Irya, d'Ether, de May…plus de Gabrielle, d'Angelica, d'Emeraude ni de Mahault…plus rien, il n'en resterait que Lily.

Sa Lily.

Plus d'amants…plus de courtisane. Rien que Lily.

Il éclata de rire, l'attira dans ses bras, la serra un instant puis la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Lily riait comme une enfant et lui, les yeux embuaient de larmes contemplait son bonheur.

**Fin**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lady Lyanna : Rhooooooooooo** **c'est trop gentil ! je sais que c'est un peu court, mais bon ce n'est qu'une mini-fic ! Ravie que t'ai aimé ! biz ! **

**Lilli-Puce : On est deux alors ! Et ça t'arrives combien de fois par jour lol ? tu penses quoi de cette fin ?**

**mlle.prongs** **Comment ça Lucius ne Vaut pas James ? C'est limite si je n'ai pas failli changer le cour de ma fic à cause lui lol ! mais non je blague, chacun ses goûts, c'est vrai que moi j'adore ce personnage, mais bon tu es libre de préferer qui tu veux ! merci pour la review ! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !**

**Piz** **Re** **toi ! tu a était servie en ce qui concerne ta demande en plus de JP/LE dans ce chapitre ;). Ton avis ? Au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec un livre à bébé lol ? Mais n'empeches, c'est vachement constructif quand on y pense…bizoux !**

**kitties potter : salut ! c'est sympa d'aimer, alors tu a apprécier la suite ?**

**Flo-Fol-Oeil : surprise tu dis ? Alors je pense que chapitre devrais faire office d'une suite comme à celle à laquelle tu t'attendais !**

**Lily-joanne : salut ! Merci pour tes encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre à était à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

**Miss Hell Black : désolé de te faire, comme tu dis de faux espoirs ma belle, mais si tu lis ce chapitre tu comprendras pourquoi Lily, ou peu importe son nom, n'as pas décliné sa véritable identité, elle voulais oublié tout ce qu'elle avait vécue en tant que courtisane, parce que peut être, un de ses amants l'appelait par son vrai nom, même si il l'ignorait, aussi elle jugeait que son prénom avait était souillé, et elle voulait recommencer tout à zéro avec pour prénom celui que James lui avait donné, montrant ainsi au jeune homme son importance. Et pour « la traviatta », je te rassure tout de suite, ne connaissant l'histoire que vaguement, je sais qu'une certaine Violette meures à la fin, comme tu as lu, ; il sont tous en vie, et en bonne santé, lol ! A la prochaine !**

**Ortie : hello ! merci pour tes reviews c'est charmant de ta part, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce dénouement !**

**Jalie : coucou, merci de me lire, mais au risque de te décevoir, cette fic est assez courte vu que ce chapitre est le dernier mdr, mais bon je pourrais mettre un petit plus, ça ne dépend que de vous. Au fait « Jalie » ce n'est pas le nom de la chèvre d'Esmeralda ? Je demande juste parce que je suis fan du bossu de notre dame lol… **

**illiria : Salut ! merci pour tes encouragement, voila la « continuation » que tu avais demandé ;)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivis cette fic, mais malgré la présence du mot « Fin », je tenais à demandais si vous auriez voulu une petite suite, juste pour dire ce qui se serait passaient entre Lily et James ce soir, mais elle ne sera pas pour bientôt. Je vous laisse me dire si vous avaient été satisfaites de cette fin, et de la fic en générale.

A vous de me le dire !

Biz !


	4. Bonus

**Note de L'auteur**

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors comme promis je vous mets un p'tit bonus pour cette fic, ça se passe la même nuit de la déclaration de James à Lily.

Sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire !

Mais avant j'aimerais que l'on me dise **la différence d'age exacte entre Remus et Tonks,** je sais que c'est sans rapport avec la fic mais bon…ça me trottait dans la tête, et puis j'en ai besoin pour une nouvelle fic…

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

**Juste ton corps contre le mien…**

* * *

Les alentours de l'antique manoir Potter se trouvaient déserts. Chose normale vu l'heure avancé de la nuit

Dans le vestibule un valet accourut à la sonnerie impérative de son maître.

Ouvrant la porte principale du manoir, il salua James et resta ébahie devant sa compagne car en dépit de son impassibilité de serviteur stylé, cet homme ne put dissimuler complètement sa stupéfaction à la vue de cette jeune femme, si belle et si pale, qui s'appuyait au bras de son maître.

Faisant fi de l'était de son serviteur, le jeune homme s'avança et ordonna fermement :

- Prévient Halmer d'aller à cette adresse demain matin…

Il tendit une feuille de papier ou était inscrite l'adresse de l'ancienne courtisane. Le valet s'empressa de la saisir, profitant de l'occasion pour esquisser un salut à la jeune femme qui accompagnait son maître.

- Viens, chuchota James à Lily.

Tournant le dos au valet, ils prirent le grand escalier de marbre qui trônait au centre du hall.

A mis chemin, le jeune homme s'arrêta et ajouta à l'adresse de son serviteur :

-…et de ramener tout ce que Madame, il fit un geste en direction de Lily, lui dira d'apporter.

- Bien monsieur.

Et après une dernière courbette, le valet s'en alla à l'office, visiblement ahuri.

James et Lily continuèrent leur ascension, sans un mot.

Le manoir était magnifique. Sobres et élégant, simple mais luxieux. A l'image de son propriétaire.

A l'image de James.

- Le manoir est très beau James, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il lui faisait visiter le premier étage, réservé à la salle de bal, à la bibliothèque, et aux bureaux.

Un peu surpris de l'entendre, elle qui n'avait dit mots depuis leurs arrivé, James balbutia :

- Oh…merci…

- C'est très différent de celui de Lucius, c'est plus chaleureux…continua-t-elle distraitement.

Ce dernier tourna la tête rapidement vers elle :

- Lucius ?

Lily éclata d'un rire frais :

- As-tu oublié qu'Irya était souvent invité à ses réceptions ?

Un monstre de jalousie naquit en James, Lily s'en rendit compte :

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

Amusée, la jeune femme garda le silence.

James.

Son _James._

Qu'il était étrange de penser à lui en ces termes. Qu'il était curieux de sentir peser sur elle toutes ces marques d'attentions. Pas qu'elle n'y soit pas habituée…c'est juste qu'avec lui, c'était différent.

Incroyablement différent.

Le jeune homme conduisit Lily au deuxième, à ses appartements.

Et c'est dans un salon très vaste, ou plusieurs peaux d'ours étaient jetées sur les tapis coûteux, ou de précieux tableaux ornaient les murs que James fit asseoir la jeune femme sur un fauteuil, en face de la cheminé ou brûler un clair feu de bois qu'une femme de chambre eut la précaution d'allumer en notant, tout à l'heure le refroidissement de la température.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, et la contempla un moment.

Elle était enfin là, chez lui.

Elle était enfin à lui.

Dieu, qu'il l'aimait sa Lily…

Et il allait la garder pour toujours sa princesse…

Au bout d'un moment elle leva vers lui un visage empreint de questions :

- Mes affaires ? Pourquoi veut-tu ramener mes affaires James ?

Un froid envahie le cœur du jeune homme, et posant sa tête sur les genoux de la belle, il murmura :

- Oui, je t'ai, je te garde, c'est comme ça, Lily, et il ajouta un peu mal à l'aise, et puis,…après ce soir, je pensais que tu aimerais qu'on reste ensemble…tout les deux…

Lily, enfouit sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son amant, et se mit a jouer avec les folles mèches brunes de l'homme. Elle ne savait que penser…tout aller si vite…si les choses continuaient à se rythme elle deviendraient hors de contrôles…

Elle venait à peine de découvrir qu'elle pouvait aimer, qu'elle _voulait_ aimer.

Et surtout : qu'on pouvait l'aimer, elle la courtisane, la putain.

Qu'on pouvait regarder au-delà de ce qu'elle avait été.

Ce bonheur était encore trop fragile pour être dévoilé au monde. Et peut être n'était-ce qu'un simple feu de paille qui s'étendrai aussitôt que James se rendrait compte des difficulté qu'il rencontrerait en se liant à quelqu'un comme elle.

Que toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle, finirait par fondre comme neige au soleil.

Oui, malgré tout le doute persistait. Sournois et fluide, comme un serpent, prêt à se dresser à tout moment.

- James, soupira Lily, quand tu m'as proposé ce soir de venir chez toi, toi as dis que tu voulais me parler, de toi…de nous.

Elle caressa la joue de son compagnon sur laquelle à la lueur du feu, dansaient des ombres.

- Je craignais que tu ne changes d'avis…avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Oh oui, il était mort de peur à l'idée que sa Lily ne changea d'avis, qu'elle ne souhaite rester dans sa vie à elle sous les éclats de gloire et d'adulations. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, et elle l'avait accepté. Mais il ne pouvait se défaire de se sentiment de crainte et de doute, qui lui laissait comme un arrière goût amère au cœur.

La sensation que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Un si beau rêve, certes…mais un rêve quand même. Et tout le monde sait que les songes meurent aux premières lueurs du jour.

Pourtant la réponse de Lily l'étonna, elle vint innocente et claire, comme une petite pluie salvatrice sur son cœur brûlant :

- Pourquoi changerais-je d'avis ?

Cette déclaration voilée, au lieu de le rassurer ne fit qu'accroître son désarroi. Surtout lorsque son affreuse petite conscience lui rappela que Lily était tout sauf innocente.

Etonnante chose qu'est l'esprit humain…toujours à compliquer ce qui parait simple, à enlaidir les sentiments avec la raison. A expliquer ce qu'est la passion avec logique.

James n'y tint plus et laissa échapper ces quelques mots presque avec désespoir :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? Il y 'en a tant qui te couvrirait d'or, d'amour…de tout ce que tu désire…pourquoi moi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, comme si il regrettait de s'être laisser aller.

Il était bien loin l'homme qui ce soir, alla avouer à la courtisane son amour, et l'obligea à s'apercevoir du sien. Il était si loin, cet homme qui se battait pour la convaincre de se laisser aimer…

La jeune femme nota le changement d'attitude, s'attendrissant un peu, sur l'homme qui lui dévoiler l'enfant en lui, et confia doucement :

- Parce que tu es toi…Tu es le seul à pouvoir réaliser mes rêves…

Ebahi par cette réponse James leva son regard sur elle, il avait peur de ne pas comprendre ou pire…de mal comprendre…de quel rêves parlait-elle ?

- Comment ?

Riant légèrement elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Viens…allons dans ta chambre…je te montrerai…

- Mais Lily…, protesta-t-il.

- Je t'en pris James…tu verras…

Il ne voyait pas du tout ou elle voulait en venir, mais James décida quand même de lui obéir.

Il l'entraîna à travers le salon. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une autre pièce, grande, spacieuse, décoré par des coupes de cristal garnie de violettes et de lys, posés aux quatre coins de la pièce, dont le parfum léger embaumer l'air, et se répandait à travers l'atmosphère.

James referma la porte et fit face à Lily…dont la robe formait un petit tas à ses pieds.

« Non… »

Ses longs cheveux d'or roux descendaient librement jusqu'à sa taille, lui donnant un air de fragilité irréelle, et ses yeux d'émeraudes brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, et le guida jusqu'au lit, ou elle commença à le déshabiller.

-Non…, opposa-t-il faiblement.

- Chut…écoute…

Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise, le poussa sur le lit, et se coucha à ses cotés.

Quand la peau de Lily entra en contact avec son torse à présent nu, James ressentit une décharge bien familière traverser son corps…se serait si bien de se laisser aller, là maintenant avec elle…dans son lit…

Mais le souvenir de leur conversation de tout à l'heure fit brusquement irruption dans son esprit. Et avec horreur, il se rendit compte que son rêve était en train de se muer en cauchemar.

Cette pensée le fit sortir de sa douce léthargie, et le mit en face de la vérité…Lily ne le croyait pas.

Sinon pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? En courtisane.

Pensait-elle qu'il ne l'avait emmené ici que pour une nuit de luxure. Que toutes les paroles qu'il lui avait soufflées si ardemment n'étaient que leurs et tromperie.

-Non ! Cria-t-il en roulant sur elle, lui bloquant les mains au-dessus de ta tête.

Surprise la jeune femme le dévisagea.

- Non Lily…toi écoute moi ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses en cet instant, mais quoi qu'il en soit sache que je ne t'ai pas emmener ici pour _ça_…je serai blessais si c'est cela l'idée que tu te fais de moi, je t'aime réellement, je ne sais comment te le prouver…je voudrais juste que tu me crois…

Son visage était si prés du sien, son souffle chatouillait ses lèvres, et le désarroi brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Mais je te crois James !

Encore plus perdu il demanda :

- Alors à quoi joues-tu ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et repoussa James. Elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as demandais pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi, et personne d'autre.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Encouragée par son silence, Lily sourit tristement avant de continuer :

- Quand j'étais enfant, comme toutes les petites filles je rêvais qu'un jour mon prince charmant viendrait me chercher sur son cheval blanc et m'emmènerai sur dans son château ou nous vivrons heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants…mais mon prince n'est jamais venu, et j'ai appris à mes dépend que les contes de fée ne sont que de jolis mensonges destinés à faire rêver les gens…de si jolis mensonges…

La douleur pointait dans sa voix. De vieux souvenirs enfouis en elle remontaient à la surface. Des choses qu'elle avait cru mortes. Des craintes qu'elle pensait enterrés à jamais. James, quand à lui, fixait Lily sidéré.

- Lily…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Caressant ses cheveux, la berçant doucement.

La tête nichée au creux de son cou, elle poursuivit :

- Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à oublier ce rêve d'enfant, et parfois quand tout était si sombre, quand je donnais mon corps, je me disais que mon prince viendrait m'enlever, me serrerait contre lui, sécherait mes larmes, et me regarderai dormir, veillant sur mon sommeil, elle eut un petit rire, et me protégerait dans ses bras…tout ce que je voulais James tu es en train de me l'offrir…comment veux tu que je ne t'aime pas…tu es mon prince…je t'aime pour m'aimer c'est tout simple…tout ce que je veux en cet instant c'est dormir dans tes bras, t'avoir contre moi…avoir ton corps contre le mien…

Plus de mots, en cet instant.

Ils étaient inutiles.

Des explications supplémentaires n'auraient fait que gâcher la magie qui s'était installée en eux.

Ils restèrent là, lovés l'un contre l'autre, se délectant de la présence de l'autre, s'enivrant de son parfum, goûtant avec leurs doigts ou leurs bouches la texture de la peau de l'autre de temps en temps.

James s'endormit le premier et Lily resta à le contempler dans son sommeil.

Lui, son prince, son ange.

Son James.

Puis, elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, et attendit le sommeil, bercée par les battements du cœur de son amour. Réchauffée par la chaleur de son corps.

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sombra à son tour, plus heureuse que jamais, juste à cause de ces bras qui l'entourait, de cet homme qui l'aimait, passant ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, une nuit innocente dans le lit de son amant.

Pas de savantes caresses, ou d'amour à faire.

Non….rien de cela.

Lily ferma les yeux.

Comme deux enfants, ils s'endormirent chastement.

« Juste son corps contre le mien …»

**Fin**

* * *

Voici donc la fin (pour de vrai cette fois) de cette fic !

Bizou à toutes, j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur une autre !

Je vous aimeuh !

Noisette

* * *

**ROzE** **bOuteillE : **salut la miss ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans une de mes fics, alors d'abord, bienvenuuuuuue ! merci pour tes encouragements et ta gentille review, alors pour te répondre, je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une autre fic sur JP/LE mais qui sait ? Si tu aimes ce pairing je ne peux que t'envoyer sur une autre de mes fics **So** **different **ou alors va lire celle de **Twinzie** **(Twilight) **et **d'Emeraude-chan (moi lui et un placard)**, elle sont gé-ni-ales ! biz ma belle !

**Lilli-puce** Tiens tiens…miss délire ! Alors as-tu apprécié le petit bonus ? je suis très touché que tu apprécie autant ce que j'écris, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir de lire ta review, t'es motivante tu sais ? Allez ma puce je t'embrasse !

**Twinzie** Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? L'auteur de Twilight dans ma fic…que d'honneur…et elle arrive quand la suite ? L'idée est super, ça me fait un peu penser à **Interdit** mais c'est différent. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser une review j'en suis désolée ma belle, mais je me rattraperai t'inquiètes ! sinon merci pour le compliment !

**Jalie** hello ! excuse d'avoir confondu avec la chèvre d'Esméralda…mais je suis fan de ce film lol, la suite est mise, il ne reste que ton avis !

**Piz** salut ! voila j'ai ajouté un petit quelque chose, alors satisfaite ? Pour les « petites fics comme ça » comme tu dis, lol, je te renvois à mon profil je dois en avoir 3 je penses ! passe les lire et laisse moi ton avis ! bizou

**Flo-fol-Œil** merci pour la gentille review miss !

**Noriane** la voili la voilou la suite que tu ne trouvais pas de trop, sooooo verdict ?

**Miss Hell Black : **Moi aussi je le trouve triste la triaviatta, ça m'aurait filer le cafard de tuer Lily…je l'aime trop ! je suis ravie que tu ai aimé, alors que penses-tu de cette petite suite ? Ton avis est le bienvenu !

Merci à : **Lily-joanne, Emeraude-chan**, **'Clochett' **, **mlle.prongs,**

**kitties potter **, **Joomy** , **Eléa, ** **Honey duke ** , **Abricote** et **Mannyh ** pour leurs charmantes reviews et leurs encouragement ! Kiss !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez la suite !


End file.
